


Domination Is...

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos has some thoughts on domination; the leather bars aren't really what does it for him.  References to past violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination Is...

Domination is a sword up against a willing neck, a body that knows it's either _yours_ or it's dead -- and the choice is yours, not his. Kronos has known that feeling at least once a century since his first death, and none of this posturing has anything to do with the reality of domination.

It doesn't stop him from sitting back on the couch and tugging the boy's head forward, watching the play of tongue over leather with at least a mild amount of interest. This may not be domination, but it's sensual enough to be worth pursuing.

Methos would have looked beautiful like this, bared from the waist up, hands cuffed behind him, leather pants and boots. And he'd have known the difference between playing at games and feeling the real thing. It would make all the difference.

It'd be the difference between pushing the boy away roughly, telling him to go, and pushing him down onto the ground, getting his pants down around his knees. It'd be the difference between watching him crawl to the next willing master and shoving into him roughly, making him cry out from that wicked twist of hating it and wanting it all at the same time.

Methos is somewhere, and Kronos will find him eventually. For now, though, he's had enough of shadows; he'll headhunt tonight and it'll take the edge off. A Quickening isn't domination, either, but it's _real_. It's close enough.

_-end-_


End file.
